Lavender Bath
by Traci
Summary: Post-ep for when Bobby was alerted to the birth. Picks up with him calling Alex... A friendship story.


Disclaimer:  Not mine, never have been and sadly never will be unless Dick Wolf decides to auction them off on e-bay!

Category:  Goren/Eames friendship.

Rating:  PG

Spoilers:  Um, nothing really.  It's actually a post-ep for the one where Bobby gets the text message about the baby but I don't think any specific spoilers.

Author:  Traci   traci_ann@yahoo.com

Summary:  Bobby calls Alex after receiving a text message announcing the birth of the baby.

Big thanks to Tracy for her quick read-through for me!!!!

Lavender Bath

"Hey."

"Bobby!  You got my message I take it?"

Detective Goren smiled.  "Yes, I did.  Congratulations to your sister and brother-in-law."

"Uh-huh.  They get all the accolades and I'm the one who had to go through all the pain and suffering."  Detective Alexandra Eames chuckled.  "At least I get to sleep through the night."

Goren found a small bench in a private corner of the courthouse.  "How are you doing?"

"I'm not going to lie; I've felt better."  

He could hear her sipping water.

"It'll be good to get back to work though.  That is assuming I still have a partner?"

His thoughts trailed back to earlier when he had thrown a balled up piece of paper at her empty chair out of frustration.  How at that moment he had wanted nothing more than to just hear her voice, listen to her theories.  Hesitating before answering, he whispered, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Just please tell me you didn't kill Bishop."

Hearing her smile through the phone, he laughed.  "No.  But I'm surprised she hasn't requested a transfer by now."

"She's new.  She's young.  She's eager."

"She's not you," he added.  "This case we just had… you… you would have figured it out long before I did.  I… I guess I didn't win over any friends when I said as much to Bishop."

"I'll be back to annoy you before you know it."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You told me how much it weighed, but was it a boy or girl?"

She laughed out loud.  "It was a boy."

"When are you going home?"

"Probably tomorrow."  She yawned.  "It'll be nice to sleep without someone kicking me all night."

"Are you sorry you did this?" he asked.

She paused.  "No," she answered quietly.  "I don't regret anything."

"Can I get you anything?  Anything special you want when you get home?"

"Mm-hm.  A long, hot bubble bath.  But no, there isn't anything.  Thank you anyway."

He nodded.  "I'm glad everything went well."

"Me too," she quietly admitted.  "Oh, and Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you too."

His face lit up for the first time in weeks.  

***********************

Alex arrived back at her place late in the afternoon.  Her sister and brother-in-law had insisted on driving her home, but she managed to leave them in the car by telling them she was tired and wasn't up for company.  After some persuasion they agreed to leave her.

Slowly, she turned the lock in the door and stepped through.  She stopped short when the scent of Lavender assaulted her senses.  "Hello?"  She grinned when a large man stepped awkwardly out of her bathroom.

"Alex!  I…"  He looked back into the bathroom.  "I had planned on being out of here…"

In a few long strides, Alex stood in front of him and hugged him.  

Bobby stood still for a moment, unsure what was happening, but slowly wrapped his large arms around the body of his petit partner.  "Welcome home," he whispered.

She stepped out of his arms and looked up at him.  "You shouldn't have…"

"It was… the least I could do."  He stepped aside as she peered in the doorway.  "I… I'll leave you alone now, unless there's something else you want?"

Alex shook her head and yawned.  "Not really.  You went beyond…"  Her heart went out to him when his eyes fell.  While they hadn't been apart for more than a few weeks he needed to assure himself she was back.  With one look at his face, she knew there was no way she could push him out the door just yet, not matter how tired she was.  "I am kind of hungry and something tells me you haven't eaten yet… Unless you wanted to get home."

"No," he replied with a glint in his eye.  "I haven't eaten and I don't have to get home for anything.  

Alex's body was screaming out to her to just take her bath and go to bed but her heart told her someone needed her more than she needed sleep at the moment.  "Something light would be nice."

"Take your time," he called out to her when she disappeared into the bathroom.

Half an hour later she emerged, dressed comfortably and looking much more relaxed.  Quietly she approached the kitchen.

Bobby turned around, grinning.  "How does soup sound?  It's… it's a little cold outside so I thought maybe some… soup and tea?"

"I could get used to this you know," she smirked, taking a hot mug of tea from his hands.

"What?"

"You pampering me."

He smiled and nodded for her to head out to the living room while he carried a tray with his tea and two bowls of soup.  Placing the tray down he went into her bedroom and returned with a pillow and throw-blanket.  

She watched in amusement as he fluffed her pillow and placed it on one end of the couch.  "Are you going to hold my chair out for me when I get back to work too?" she teased.

Lifting her legs up on the couch, he covered her with the blanket.  "No.  I expect this type of service from you once you feel better."  He smiled at her.  A large, full-faced smile.

Tears tugged at her eyes and a lump formed in her throat as it finally sank in how much he really did miss her and this was his way of telling her such, of showing her how much he needs her.

Goren sat in the chair next to her.  "Are you okay?  Do you need your pain medication?" he asked, seeing the tears.

"N…No.  I'm fine."  Her eyes met his and slowly she sat up, leaned over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  "I need you too," she whispered before stretching out on the couch once again with her tea.

Bobby stared at her, shocked.  Slowly he sat back and relaxed, watching her eat her soup.  She was back with him and that was all that mattered.

The End


End file.
